<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alliance Intelligence Analysis - Remarkable Individuals and Groups by ValkyrieN7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979689">Alliance Intelligence Analysis - Remarkable Individuals and Groups</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieN7/pseuds/ValkyrieN7'>ValkyrieN7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Documentation, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieN7/pseuds/ValkyrieN7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alliance Intelligence Services report about remarkable human and non-human individuals in the galaxy. Most of the OT characters are now old and retired, and settled with families.<br/>Later chapters focus on groups and institutions of interest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>EDI/Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson, James Vega/Ashley Williams, Kasumi Goto/Samantha Traynor, Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Remarkable Humans: Pre-War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another supplementary work for the fic I'm trying to write. It focuses on the later lives of the Normandy crew, and sets up the main characters of my own work.</p><p>Same as the first part, I am shaping this as a report. I am a huge fan of the Codex in ME, and I'm trying to follow that style as much I can.<br/>Hope you guys enjoy this. Ideas and criticisms are appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">AIS Analytical Report</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Submitted to Arcturus Archives, Top Secret Section</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">April 24<sup>th</sup>, 2200 CE</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Clearance Level: COBALT. For Directorate and Defense Ministry use only.</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Topic: Remarkable Individuals and Groups</span></strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dr. Jasper Markman, Intelligence Analyst, Directorate of Analysis</em>
</p><p>The heading of this report can be a little misleading, because it contains almost as much non-human individuals as humans.</p><p>One needs to understand the fact that one of the Alliance’s many strengths lies in their abilities to create sustaining partnerships. As a species, they have political alliances with other species, and down to individuals, they befriend aliens without much judgment or bias. Without the human-alien joint units of Task Force Normandy and Task Force Hercules, there wouldn’t be any sentient beings left in the galaxy.</p><p>Most of the non-human individuals in this article have served on the SSV Normandy or SSV Normandy SR-2, under Commander Shepard. They have made intense bonds of friendship, love and loyalty with their fellow colleagues, and have unquestionable loyalty to Shepard. These individuals also tend to place in any list of most dangerous people in the galaxy, so it is prudent to have basic knowledge of them.</p><p>Other remarkable non-humans served with Task Force Hercules, aka the N7 Special Ops Brigade. They, like Shepard’s crew, are also extremely loyal to their colleagues; human or not. These specialists most certainly rank amongst the dangerous people in the galaxy. They are NOT to be taken lightly.</p><p>This section is divided into three sub-sections; namely, Humans, TF Normandy Non-humans, and TF Hercules non-humans.</p><p>
  <strong>Humans - Famous Individuals</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Jonathan Alexander “Jon” Shepard</em>
</p><p>Logically, this list begins with the most famous human alive – the Lion of Elysium, the savior of the galaxy; the man turned into legend. The person with the single largest contribution in defeating the Reaper threat, Commander Jon Shepard is a retired human naval officer and a former Spectre.</p><p>Born in 2204, in the Seattle-Vancouver Megalopolis of United North American States on Earth, Shepard was the son of a paramedic and a homemaker. Both of his parents died in a sky-car crash when he was only three, leaving him to state care services. He fled from a foster care home when he was eleven, and took to the streets. A street gang known as the Tenth Street Reds took him in, and he worked as a drug mule for them until he was 17. in 2221, he joined the Systems Alliance Marine Corps after lying about his age. He quickly went through boot camp and was assigned to the 1<sup>st</sup> Division, then known as the 103<sup>rd</sup> Marine Division. He was an exceptionally talented soldier, and quickly got into Officer Candidate Program, getting fleet commission in 2223 as an Ensign-in-training. He continued officer training and was subsequently accepted into the N-class program in 2224. He graduated N4-grade in 2226, being simultaneously awarded the N5 badge and being assigned to the Naval Special Warfare Group-Arcturus, as a member of Team 12 “Blades”.</p><p>Shepard was enjoying his shore leave after a grueling training mission on Elysium when the Skyllian Blitz started. The then Sub-Lieutenant Shepard picked up a Mattock rifle from a dead Alliance Army soldier, rushed into the fray and rallied the defensive forces. He led a group of inexperienced guardsmen from the 27<sup>th</sup> Army Regiment, and held a defense grid against the batarian mercenaries. He was credited with 37 kills over a period of three hours, combining precision fire, techwar attacks and combat control from a high-rise building; practically saving Elysium himself. When the marines from 2<sup>nd</sup> Frontier found him, he was bleeding profusely from 17 cuts, broken ribs and numerous other injuries. He received the Star of Terra for his commendable actions, and an instant promotion. He was also given the N6 badge and got assigned to Team Delta, one of the most decorated units in NSW. After Elysium, Shepard continued his N-training and served on various ships, eventually receiving his N7 designation and getting assigned to the Combat Applications Group. in 2231, he was promoted to Lt. Commander. in 2233, he was assigned as the XO of the stealth frigate SSV Normandy.</p><p>On the first voyage of the Normandy, Shepard faced the geth Heretics’ invasion of Eden Prime, and contacted a Prothean Beacon, which left him with visions. Due to his actions in saving the remains of the 212<sup>th</sup> Brigade, Shepard was promoted to Staff Commander, given the command of the Normandy and was coronated as the first human Spectre. He was sent in a galaxy-wide manhunt for the rogue Spectre, Saren Arterius, and in the process of apprehending Saren he discovered the secret of the Reapers. His mission took him to the mythical planet Ilos, and subsequently took part in the battle of the Citadel. Due to his actions, the Council was saved, and the Reaper known as <em>Nazara </em>or “Sovereign” was destroyed.</p><p>Immediately after the battle, Shepard took the Normandy on a mission against the Heretic geth. But the ship was ambushed by a Collector cruiser. The Normandy was destroyed, and Shepard was presumed dead for two years. He was revived in 2235, by the human-survivalist group Cerberus, to investigate the loss of human colonies. He recruited a team and destroyed the Collector Station located beyond the Omega-4 relay, along with what he claimed was a human “Proto-Reaper.” Immediately after the battle, Shepard was sent on a secret Alliance mission in batarian space, and he ended up destroying a mass relay along with the star system Bahak, killing almost 300,000 batarians.</p><p>He was sentenced to court-martial to appease the batarian Hegemony, but the Reaper invasion began right before his trial could take place. He once again took the command of the Normandy and left Earth to create a galactic alliance. He spent the entirety of the Reaper War in action, performing deeds too numerous to list. His greatest actions include curing the Genophage, ending the quarian-geth conflict, destroying Cerberus and of course, the launching of the Crucible.</p><p>After the battle of Earth ended, a team of emergency responders found Shepard lying in a crater near the Citadel Beam, barely alive. He was given immediate medical treatment, and after six months of being hospitalized, recovered. Deciding that he had done his duty, he resigned his command from the Alliance and also his Spectre status.</p><p>Shepard married longtime friend and bond-mate Dr. Liara T’Soni in a very private and secretive ceremony in 2237. The ceremony took place on Therum, the place where the couple first met. He now divides his time in several residences across the galaxy, including an apartment in Citadel’s Silversun Strip, a house in Vancouver, and an apartment in Serrice, Thessia. His time is spent taking care of his children, Benezia T’Soni-Shepard and Alenka T’Soni-Shepard; both named after their fallen friends. He also owns a private gunsmithing company known as Legion Rifleworks, creating high-end sniper rifles and battle rifles for law-enforcement and civilian market. Several LRW weapons have been accepted into Alliance service.</p><p>Although he is now 47 and most certainly not at his prime anymore, Jon Shepard still is undoubtably one of the most dangerous people who ever lived. Widely considered as the greatest gunfighter who has ever lived, he has killed godlike foes with nothing but his rifle and skills. As every Alliance B7 graduate he has a subdermal epinephrine implant to heighten combat reflexes. However, due to his supreme conditioning, peak fitness and probably some genetic factor, his adrenaline burst is off the charts – when injected, his reflexes are superhumanly fast. One of his NSW teammates had remarked after a mission in Terminus that, “when he’s on, enemies seem to stand still”. Shepard has displayed this “adrenaline rush” on numerous occasions, cutting through squads of asari commandos, krogan berserkers, mercenaries and special operatives, and of course, Reaper forces. He is probably the only person to have killed a Praetorian alone with nothing but an M-96 Mattock rifle loaded with incendiary ammo, and one of the few beings to have killed a Reaper destroyer on foot (in fact, the only other being to do so is Elcor Legionnaire Tholan Gur). He favors high-powered sniper rifles and battle rifles, showing a disdain for faster-firing weapons. He is a former Ranger-class soldier and an exceptional shot with Valiant, Mattock and Valkyrie rifles. He is also highly adept at information and tech warfare, having trained with Garrus Vakarian and Tali’Vakarian vas Rannoch. He has often been seen employing energy drain pulses to restore his shields, concussive rounds to take others’ shields down; and in a deadly improvisation, firing concussion grenades amplified with incendiary and armor-piercing effects. His combination of heavy rifle fire, target-seeking grenades and shield-draining pulses is extremely effective at taking down almost all types of enemies. Combined with his squad mates, especially Vakarian; he becomes an unstoppable force of nature. A human soldier from TF Hercules, who saw the duo fight along with Dr. T’Soni during the battle of Earth described it as “dancing on the corpses of their enemies, making killing look like art.” Shepard initially preferred the Rosenkov Viper and the Kassa Mattock, but during the Reaper War his preferences seemed to have shifted towards the Valiant and the Valkyrie rifles. He also used Paladin and Talon pistols and the Black Widow sniper rifle. He favored medium weight N7 Defender and Operative armor, reconnaissance and targeting modules, and a Savant omni-tool.</p><p>
  <em>N.B. – Shepard has been portrayed in various vids, games and other entertainment media, which range from realistic biopics to fictionalized adventures and stories. His most famous portrayals are by Roger Kirkwall, on “Lightbringer”, “Steel and Talons: The Miracle at Palaven”, “Fleet &amp; Flotilla 2: Under Tikkun’s Light” etc. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Steven Hackett</em>
</p><p>Probably the second most famous human after Shepard, Admiral (Retd.) Steven Hackett is the most decorated naval officer in the Systems Alliance. Born on Earth, he joined the SA as an enlisted man, fought in the First Contact War with turians, and got into Officer Candidate Program. He rose through the ranks, eventually becoming an Admiral and commanding the Fifth Fleet from Arcturus.</p><p>In 2233, Hackett was one of the officials recommending Shepard for Spectre recruitment. During the battle of Citadel, Hackett led the Fifth Fleet into the battle, and was instrumental in defeating Sovereign. He trusted on Shepard’s advices and led the fleet in defense of the Destiny Ascension, saving the Council. He became the Chief of Staff of the Navy afterwards. In 2236, Hackett fought the first wave of the Reaper invasion, and presided over the greatest military defeat in human history. He continued to lead the Alliance forces in various engagements, including the evacuation of Thessia, the assault on Cronos Station and others. Six months later, he led the allied fleets to Earth, and his Shield Fleet escorted the Crucible to the Citadel during the battle of Earth. Hackett turned out to be the most influential military leader in the history of the galaxy, leading the combined might of the galaxy for the future of all sentient beings.</p><p>He retired from the Navy in 2240, becoming the Prime Minister of the reformed Arcturus Parliament and served in the role until 2244. Then he retired from all duties, and returned to his homeland of Argentina on Earth.</p><p>Considered a stern and effective officer, Hackett displayed exceptional tactical knowledge and courage beyond recognition during various battles in the war. He is considered an Alliance legend, and his tactics are taught in every spacefaring navy. Now 67, he resides in a suburb near Buenos Aires, writing books on military history and farming. Although he is old and currently holds no political power, he nevertheless has very deep influence in both the parliament and the Navy. Hundreds of officers and soldiers idolize him, and would defend him at any cost, including several from other navies and ground forces. He is also very idealistic and a lone man, thus cannot be bribed or threatened. Although he does not possess a physical threat, his words and influence can mobilize several militaries against anyone who dares cross him or the Alliance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Miranda T. Lawson</em>
</p><p>Director Miranda Lawson is a high-ranking Alliance individual, and the director of the Alliance Intelligence Services. Under her, the AIS has gone to become one of the largest intelligence agencies in the galaxy.</p><p>Born through in-vitro fertilization with extensive genetic modification, Lawson was ‘created’ as the heiress and legacy of eccentric billionaire and geneticist Henry Lawson. She had no mother, instead her father’s DNA was mixed with various surrogate eggs. This, and extensive gene therapy assured that she was born the most cherished traits in a human being. With a very high IQ, supreme physical conditioning, and extremely powerful biotics for a human, she was trained rigorously so that she could inherit her father’s fortune one day. However, she ran off at a very young age, and afterwards freed her genetic twin sister too. She joined Cerberus, and rose up to become one of the most trusted operatives of the Illusive Man. She was a capable tactician and a formidable fighter, leading Cerberus to many victories. In 2235, she was assigned to the Lazarus Cell, the project responsible for reviving Commander Shepard. She succeeded, but her facility was sabotaged during the final procedures. Shepard himself awoke and came to the defense of the facility, and the duo escaped the station with another Cerberus agent. She then led Shepard to Minuteman Station, where they began their mission against the collectors. Lawson was the XO for Shepard in the SSV Normandy SR2, and ran a very tight ship; according to various sources. During the final assault on the collector station, she ran diversionary units and a final defense against the main force of the collectors while Shepard killed the human Reaper. It has been said that without Lawson’s exceptional leadership, the team couldn’t have made it with so few losses.</p><p>During the Reaper War, she was on constant run from Cerberus assassins, due to her defection from the Illusive Man. She rescued her sister once again from her father in the battle of Sanctuary, and gave Shepard crucial intel that helped the Alliance take down Cronos Station. She joined the war effort afterwards, and led Alliance black ops teams during the battle of Earth.</p><p>After the war, she joined AIS as a special project consultant, partly due to requests from Admiral Hackett. She found her true calling in espionage, and was promoted to deputy director in 2242. She became the head of AIS in 2247, and has since been in the same post.</p><p>Lawson has been in a long-time relationship with her former colleague, Jacqueline Nought. The couple spend most of their time on Alliance space stations, with an occasional vacation with former friends in the Citadel or elsewhere.</p><p>Director Lawson is in her mid-forties, however due to her genetic modifications, she looks like someone twenty years younger. Her looks and her intellect are two of her many weapons. She is equally adept at convincing and persuading people as she is in a firefight. She possesses exceptional biotic potential, and is one of the most powerful human biotics alive. She is also well-versed in technical warfare, using her Omni-tool as much as her biotics. She prefers light weapons, including Hurricane SMG, Bellatrix carbine, Paladin and Phalanx pistols, and grenades when necessary.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ashley Williams-Vega</em>
</p><p>Brigadier General (ret.)  Ashley Williams is a former marine officer of the SAMC, as well as the second human Spectre. She is the most decorated S7 operative in the Systems Alliance, and the fifth most decorated overall. She is also the recipient of the Palladium Star of the Citadel Council.</p><p>Williams was born in the fringe colony of Sirona, to MSgt. Richard Williams. She is the granddaughter of General Allen Williams, the only human officer to have surrendered to an alien force before the Reaper War. Gen. Williams’ surrender of Shanxi during the First Contact War had tarnished the reputation of the Williams family, and this led Richard to top out at Master Sergeant despite him being an exemplary soldier. Ashley nevertheless joined the SAMC right out of high school and was assigned to the Recruit Training Depot in Macapá, Brazil. For Hostile Environment Assault Training, she was assigned to Fort Charles Upham on Titan, one of Saturn's moons, where she was awarded a commendation for her bold assault technique in a field exercise simulating an attack on turian point defense emplacements. She was given the rating of B4 and assigned to the 212<sup>th</sup> Brigade of the 2<sup>nd</sup> Frontier Division, deployed in Eden Prime. Until 2233, she was restricted to garrison duties, however after the geth invasion, she joined the Normandy as her armory officer. Gunnery Sergeant Williams served distinctly in Shepard’s crew, and was instrumental in the battle of Virmire, where she lost her best friend Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko.</p><p>She escaped the destruction of the Normandy and was promoted to Lieutenant, training in the surveillance S-class program and getting the rating of S7. She was recruited to the Combat Infiltration Brigade, and deployed to Horizon in 2235. She came across Shepard’s squad during the abduction of the Colonists, but was suspect of the Commander’s intentions. She bid Shepard goodbye, and was evacuated out of Horizon.</p><p>She continued to serve in the CIB and was promoted to Lt. Commander in 2236. She was initially the XO of the Normandy, but was severely injured by a Cerberus mech on Mars. She was taken to a hospital, recovered, and was coronated as the second human Spectre. During the second battle of the Citadel, she shot Donnel Udina after his dealings with Cerberus was proven, saving the council. She later joined the Normandy and was a vital part of the war efforts.</p><p>After the war, she rejoined the CIB and was promoted to Commander. She served the council as a Spectre for a while, but soon resigned to focus on her Alliance duties. In 2244, she was promoted to Brigadier and given the command of the Combat Infiltration Brigade. She led the CIB until 2249, and retired from the SAMC with full honors.</p><p>Williams grew close to fellow marine James Vega during the Reaper War and they got into a relationship after the war. They married in 2242 on Earth. They currently live in Illyria, Elysium but will often get together with friends and former colleagues.</p><p>Brigadier Williams is undoubtedly one of the greatest soldiers ever to serve in the Alliance. She is a prodigious sniper, as well as a capable defensive specialist. Preferring high-powered sniper rifles like the M-92 Mantis or the Black Widow, she deals a lot of damage from afar. She prefers disruptor ammunition to take down shields, and has had neurological implants to improve her marksmanship. In battle, she dons heavy assault armor and utilizes Infiltrator-grade or Demolisher-grade headgear. She also is heavily dependent on grenades; using throwable thermite-plasma “Inferno” grenades and propelled target-seeking concussion rounds. Whenever necessary, she can overclock her marksmanship implants to devastate entire squads of enemies with continuous rifle fire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>James Vega</em>
</p><p>Commander (ret.) James Antonio Vega is a retired human marine officer and a former N7 special operator. He is known by the moniker of “Los Torus”, “The Iron Bull” and “Shepard’s Protégé”. Commander Vega is the second most decorated human soldier in history, preceded only by his mentor and former commander, Jon Shepard himself.</p><p>James Vega was born in the city of Solana Beach in San Diego, California of the UNAS. He spent his early life surfing and spending most of his time on the beach. However, after the passing of his mother, his father became a red sand addict and started peddling the drug. Vega was forced to work as his father’s courier until the age of 18, when he ran away to join the UNAS military. However, due to a misunderstanding, he ended up in a SAMC recruitment center instead of the UNAS Army's; and was subsequently accepted into the 31<sup>st</sup> Marine Division. After showing promising results in boot camp, he was promoted to Corporal early on. After completing B7, he was selected for N-grade training and went to various combat training schools like the ICA, Rakesh Sharma Orbital Training Center for (zero-g combat training) and Fort Charles Upham. Eventually, he earned his N6 designation, and was placed into the Drop Assault Combat Brigade, as a spaceborne DACT marine.</p><p>In 2234, Vega was deployed to the terminus colony of Fehl Prime along with D Squad of 1<sup>st</sup> DAC Company. The Corsairs were inserted via drop shuttles, and faced fierce Blood Pack resistance immediately upon landing. Vega became acting commander of his unit after his unit leader was killed, and led the commandos to acquire important strategic intelligence on the Collectors. During the op, almost all the commandos were killed in front of mounting assaults from the Collectors. Vega rallied the incarcerated Blood Pack mercenaries and the remaining marines together, and used an Orbital Defense Cannon to attack the Collector ship. He was promoted to 1<sup>st</sup> Lieutenant after the mission, but had intense survivor guilt due to losing his squad; and ended up in Omega after going AWOL.</p><p>In 2235, he was personally recruited by Steven Hackett on Omega, who assigned him to guard the incarcerated Commander Shepard. During the fall of Earth, he joined up with Shepard and the Normandy and left Earth. Although he was doubtful of the mission and was unpleased to leave Earth, Shepard sternly assured him that his mission was important to the galaxy. He took down a Cerberus shuttle on Mars, saving his future wife, Ashley Williams. He changed his mind and had a newfound respect for Shepard after that mission, and took the role of armory officer and marine officer of the Normandy. He participated in many assignments during the war, proving a great supporting element to the duo of Vakarian and Shepard as a close-range specialist. On Palaven, during Operation Paladin, Vega led the Normandy’s marine detachment in support of the turian 77<sup>th</sup> Special Operations Legion. During the battle of Earth, he was at Shepard’s flank, leading jump teams from his old drop-assault unit. He was injured by Harbinger’s attack, but recovered shortly after.</p><p>After the war, Vega was promoted to Captain and was the first N7 graduate from the rebuilt ICA. He was assigned to CAG, and led support missions during the reconstruction of Khar’shan. In 2240, he was promoted to Major and given the command of Fireteam Halberd of CAG. He was one of the first N7 specialists to be part of a joint exercise between CAG and the turian BlackWatch. He became a Commander in 2244, and remained as the leader of FT Halberd until 2248. He retired as a Commander with full honors.</p><p>Cdr. Vega is undoubtedly an extremely lethal warrior. His heavy build, along with intense athletic abilities give him an edge in close-quarters combat. He is a Destroyer-class heavy weapon specialist, using powered armors like the T5-V battle-suit, the Icarus drop capsule and  the Thermopylae power armor. He relies on heavy shields and plating, along with Foucault ferromagnetic currents for fortification. He is a master of light machine guns and heavy shotguns, preferring to close in and destroy his enemies in a hail of bullets. He often carries the Typhoon LMG and the Crusader heavy shotgun, and uses a variety of grenades and rockets in battle. He relies on the Mk. 5 thermite-plasma propelled “carnage” grenade, and shoulder-fired mini-rockets. He also uses regular fragmentation grenades, both thrown and launched. He is also a master of CQB techniques, combining mixed martial arts moves with various omni-tool weapons; including dual omni-blades and a gauntlet hammer. Vega has also picked up info-war and tech-war techniques during his service in the Normandy. He was the first Destroyer specialist to include ranged warfare maneuvers in their fighting style. He is a deadly warrior at any range, and becomes exponentially dangerous when paired with a decent marksman.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>James Christianson</em>
</p><p>Commander James Christianson is a marine officer of the Systems Alliance and the third human Spectre. Formerly a part of Fireteam Excalibur of the Combat Applications Group, he is now the leader of a multi-species taskforce investigating the Dark Energy incident in Perseus Veil.</p><p>James Christianson was born on Arcturus Station in 2215. He is the son of Admiral Robert Christianson, current commander of the Alliance Second Fleet, and Fleet Captain Hannah Christianson, executive officer of SSV Logan. He grew up surrounded by the best and brightest of the Alliance Navy, and was inspired from a young age to join the Navy. In 2233, after watching the coronation of Cdr. Shepard as the first human Spectre, he was inspired to join the Marines instead, and become an N7 soldier like his idol. Soon after, he graduated from Columbus Academy, the most prestigious high-school on Arcturus with very high grades in his galactic competency exams.</p><p>Christianson immediately joined the SAMC and was fast-tracked through boot-camp due to his powerful biotics and aptitude for science. He was sent to the Jon Grissom Academy in Petra Nebula to get advanced training in biotics. In the Ascension Project, he was Jacqueline Nought’s most prized student, training in offensive biotics with her. After the evacuation of Grissom Academy by Cdr. Shepard, he was reassigned to an Alliance unit, with which he stayed until the end of the war. He saw combat during the battle of Earth, ripping through waves of husks in support of a krogan unit.  He fought admirably, refusing to back down even when a Banshee charged into their position. Christianson kept biotically engaging the Banshee, even though he was no match for it. He had to be pulled out of the battlefield. Most of his own squad and the krogan unit they were supporting were eliminated by the Banshee. He was deeply scarred by the battle and developed intense emotional trauma.</p><p>After the war, he was picked for Officer Candidate Program, and started cross-training on biotics and engineering. He was commissioned as a 2<sup>nd</sup> Lieutenant in 2240, and in the same year he completed his C7/G7 Sentinel training. He was invited into the 3<sup>rd</sup> Special Reconnaissance “Ninjas” Brigade, where he was given the rating of N5 and classified as a Defender-class Sentinel. He took part in several operations with 3<sup>rd</sup> SR, earning the Service Cross for his deeds. In 2241, he was promoted to 1<sup>st</sup> Lieutenant, and given the N6 badge. He earned his N7 badge the following year, and was recruited into CAG. As a Paladin-class Sentinel, Christianson took part in numerous secretive operations with the CAG. He served with FT Excalibur until 2248, eventually becoming the team leader. He received his promotion to Marine Commander in July, 2248.</p><p>In 2248, he was coronated as the third human Spectre, and officially left the CAG. He has been given the command of SSV Verdun, a Normandy SR2-class stealth frigate, and currently operates with a multi-species team of Specters and other specialists, investigating the dark energy threat beyond Perseus Veil.</p><p>Commander Christianson is a unique specialist, and a very potent combatant in the battlefield. His mother, Cpt. Hannah Christianson was a biotic adept, and he inherited her exceptional biotic potential. Combined with his training under the most powerful human biotic ever, he has become an extremely lethal biotic operative. He warp fields are very powerful, and he has learnt to modify warps to create an “annihilation field”. He also employs levitating maneuvers such as pulls and throws, using them according to environment. By improvising his throws, he can conjure a decent shockwave too. He is also a prolific engineer, and has deep knowledge of nano-tech engineering. His personal omni-tool and his Tech Armor are signatures of his prowess, which have been customized extensively by nano-robotics. The Omni-Tool takes a shape of a holographic gauntlet when activated, and has various reconnaissance, survival and offensive measures installed. The usage of nanotechnology also significantly reduces the logistical hassle of carrying omni-gel. Christianson relies on various pulse-based attacks from his omni-tool, including but not limited to - an electromagnetic overload pulse; a napalm and thermite explosive capsule called an “incinerate pulse”, and a cryo blast attack which launches supercooled Bose-Einstein condensates through a flash-forged jet funnel, snap-freezing enemies in place. His Tech Armor has a neon-green haptic display instead of the usual orange, and it has very short recharge times due to nano-robotic interfaces. When it is detonated, the force can be focused at a certain direction, working like a sonic blast. Whenever required, he forgoes the Tech Armor and Omni-Tool weapons and carries the signature Paladin omni-shield, along with heavy weapons.</p><p>As a sentinel, Christianson’s main weapons are his biotics and technical warfare, although he tends to carry dual N/M-5 Eagle autopistols. He generally dons medium Paladin armor, but can reinforce it with his tech armor and omni-shield. When equipped with the shield, he tends to resort to heavier weapons like the Typhoon LMG, the Mjolnir rifle, and the N/M-56 Crusader shotgun. He will often reconfigure his shield into a barricade, creating more cover for squad mates and for mounting weapons.</p><p>Cdr. Christianson is widely known as the best human sentinel since Kaidan Alenko, and is a warrior to be reckoned with.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sara L. Jenkins</em>
</p><p>Known as the “Daughter of Anhur”, and the “Butcher of Adek”, Lieutenant Commander Sara L. Jenkins is a former human naval officer and a graduate of the N7 course.</p><p>Jenkins had a traumatic childhood. She was born in 2217 on Anhur, a Tier-3 farming colony in the Attican Traverse, a planet which was colonized by both humans and batarians. She grew up as a happy child in the family farm with her parents and her elder brother, Richard. However, her life was completely shattered during the Anhur Rebellions when the batarian Na’hesit army invaded the human city of New Thebes in 2228, in a campaign to destroy the human abolitionist militia. The invasion of New Thebes was one of the bloodiest massacres in collective human history. The batarians’ regular modus operandi was capturing as many humans to sell as slaves as possible. Instead, the Na’hesit extermination squads focused on completely annihilating the human population in Thebes, as it was the center of the abolitionist militia. The Na’hesit used everything from flamethrowers to nerve-melting reave gases, and they spared no human. The militia beat them back only with the help of human mercenaries from Sphinx-Jatayu Milcorp. When the last batarian soldier was neutralized, Sara had been in hiding for seven days. She lost her entire family, was severely traumatized by the incident, and worst of all, had extensive element zero poisoning due to hiding inside the mass effect core of a vehicle. She was only eleven years old. She was the only survivor of the New Thebes massacre, and was nicknamed the “Daughter of Anhur” by human media.</p><p>Jenkins required extensive psychological counsel to overcome her trauma. She developed a deep coping mechanism, involving hatred towards batarians and a penchant for cruelty. Fortunately, she overcame the eezo poisoning, developing biotic potential instead of cancer. She was put in an Alliance academy for troubled youths, from where she got her high-school diploma in 2235. She enlisted into the Reserve Officer Training Corps (ROTC) of the Alliance Navy, and as a part of the Valkyrie exchange program, went to study in the University of Astella on Nevos, for education as well as advanced training from asari huntresses. During the Reaper War, Nevos was relatively untouched, and Jenkins spent her undergraduate life rather peacefully, dividing her time between studies and training in biotics. She graduated in 2239 with a bachelor’s degree on Galactic Politics and Diplomatic Relations. She joined the navy the same year as an Ensign. In 2240, she applied to the ICA after completing A5 onboard combat training. She achieved N1 designation in 2241, and continuously trained to achieve the ultimate status. She set the record of fastest completion of the ICA course, achieving N7 status in less than a year. She was classified as a Slayer-class vanguard and deputed to the CAG black squadron, the elite hunter-killer assassination unit of CAG. She undertook various missions for CAG, operating alongside AIS ground branch and sometimes other intelligence agencies.</p><p>Jenkins came under the galactic spotlight in 2246, when a joint asari-turian-human black operation got publicized. The joint team was deployed to deal with the hardliner “Justice for Bahak” batarian political party. Although batarians have mostly become reclusive after the war, the JFB was different. They were focused to bring back the heydays of the Hegemony, and often slandered the Council races for failing to prevent the destruction of Bahak and in a larger sense the batarian hegemony. However, during the operation, the team discovered that, the JFB was in reality run by former Na’hesit factionists and they were running a fairly large slavery operation on the former batarian colony of Adek. Citadel Council decided not to attract negative attention by reprimanding the almost-extinct batarians. The field team, consisting of N7 and Blackwatch operatives, defied orders and attacked the slaving facility. Led by Lieutenant Jenkins, they viciously murdered every batarian on Adek, including non-combatants. It was later revealed that many members of the joint team were victims of batarian slavery operation, and it was indeed the end goal of the authorities to eliminate the facility. In this way, the Council would be able to deny involvement completely. However, this plan backfired when Jenkins was caught on camera detonating a Nova against surrendering slavers, literally turning them into mist. The video was posted on the extranet and the Council faced a diplomatic nightmare.</p><p>Jenkins was brought back to Earth and tried in Court Martial, and was incarcerated for the entirety of 2247. She gained a reputation for her deeds in the military, and given the nickname, “Butcher of Adek.” To remove her from the spotlight, the Alliance promoted her to Lt. Commander in 2248, assigned her away from field duty and loaned her to the AIS. The Intelligence recognized her obvious potential, and she now serves as a senior agent in the Special Clandestine Service (SCS), otherwise known as the ground branch. She is in charge of a black operation, investigating Yahg activity around Parnack. Her flagship is the SSV Mazar-i-Sharif. </p><p>LTC Jenkins is diagnosed as borderline insane and her combat is thus unpredictable. She has demonstrated symptoms of psychopathy and sadism on various accounts. She often goes into what has been labelled ‘Butcher Mode’ in combat, attacking only in straightforward routes, without any tactical maneuvers or flanking; pummeling her enemies into splattered biomass. She is, however, a very powerful biotic, and a master-level practitioner of various martial arts, including Taekwondo, Capoeira and the Slayer Combatives. Her main ability is the biotic charge, which allows her to instantly travel short distances by temporarily lowering her mass, and then detonate with the force of a bomb. Her charge is most often followed by a Nova maneuver, exploding any nearby beings or things. She can also conjure a very powerful shockwave, and is skilled with levitating maneuvers like Pull. She dons extremely light Slayer armor, fixed with extra shield generators for high shielding.</p><p>As a Slayer-class vanguard, Jenkins uses a sword as her main weapon. Her sword has a straight monomolecular blade and its design is based on ancient Asian swords. The sword also has a thermal mode, in which a secondary silicon-carbide superheated edge will spawn out of the spine of the blade; burning through targets. She also carries a light M-11 Wraith shotgun, along with a N/M-26 Hurricane SMG. Although she lacks in tactical ranged combat, she is almost unstoppable in close range.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jacqueline Nought</em>
</p><p>Considered to be the most powerful human biotic ever, Jacqueline Nought is a former Alliance instructor and a poet. The name ‘Jacqueline Nought’ is a pseudonym. The person was not given a proper name at birth, and was called ‘Jack’ and ‘Subject Zero’ until her adult years. She is also known as the “Psychotic Biotic”.</p><p>Little is known about Nought’s early life. She was born in 2211 on Eden Prime, to farmer parents. She was abducted as an infant from her parents by Cerberus, and trained at a secret facility in Pragia, where she was brutally conditioned for offensive biotics and assaulting with the use of pain and narcotics. She escaped when she was fifteen, and destroyed the facility in the process. She then got involved in various illegal and criminal syndicates, from pirate gangs to cults. She kept rampaging through Terminus Space until caught by Blue Suns Corporation special units in 2234, and was incarcerated in the prison ship Purgatory.</p><p>Cdr. Shepard’s squad rescued her from Purgatory and subsequently recruited her during the Collector incident. She was instrumental in the battle, providing a capable combatant against Collectors. She developed a rivalry with her future partner, Miranda Lawson, and the pair almost came close to killing each other once. During the final assault, Nought complemented the asari Justicar Samara to create a large biotic dome in order to protect her teammates.</p><p>After the destruction of the Collector station, she was approached by the Alliance to become an instructor for the Ascension Project in Grissom Academy. She accepted, and in the course of the next year trained many Alliance biotics, including Jason Prangley and James Christianson. After the evacuation of Grissom Academy, she and her students were assigned to support roles in the Biotics Division. Nought was awarded the Nova Cluster by the Hierarchy for actions during the Miracle of Palaven, in the citations of which she was said to have provided barrier cover for a krogan commando unit which broke the Reaper lines and in turn, helped turn the tide of the battle. After the war, she continued in the role of instructor, and in 2242 was promoted to Director of the Ascension project. She retired in 2244, and settled in Arcturus along with her romantic partner, Miranda Lawson.</p><p>Nought has since been a successful poet, writing about angst, vulnerability and love. Her first book, “Cheerleaders in White”, was published by Putnam and was a bestseller in human and asari worlds. She has been nominated for the Man Booker prize twice as of 2250. She is currently working on her first prosaic work, said to be an autobiography covering her life and the lives of the Normandy crew.</p><p>Although she has not seen active combat for about fourteen years, Nought is still the most powerful human biotic alive. Her sheer power almost negates the need for firearms, though she used to carry an assault rifle and a shotgun during her Normandy days. She can create very powerful barriers, which can deflect missiles and large-caliber artillery. She can also conjure powerful warp fields and shockwaves. Her pulls can throw entire squads off their feet. She is not to be trifled with.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Siddharth Massani</em>
</p><p>Siddharth ‘Sid’ Massani is a reputed mercenary and the former commander of Spear Specialized Services.</p><p>Massani was born in 2223, on Omega. He is the son of legendary bounty hunter Zaeed Massani, although he was estranged from his father and met him for the first time when the elder Massani was in his deathbed. Ironically however, he followed the exact footsteps of his father, and joined the Blue Suns PMC in 2240. For the next four years, he served and learnt from some of the best assassins, gunfighters and tactical experts in the Terminus Systems. He founded Spear in 2245, along with twelve other mercenaries of various specializations, and quickly gained a reputation for taking high-risk, almost impossible missions. For the next five years, Spear was the uncontested number-one sought after PMC in the Traverse, the Terminus systems and even inside Citadel space. Strategic studies firms and forums were speculating that Spear would become the next Blue Suns as a PMC megacorporation. Within a very short period of time, Spear gained thousands of combat soldiers along with a larger number of support assets, bases all around the Traverse and the Terminus; and they were rumored to even have heavy weapons. By 2249, Spear had built their base of operations on the Salarian colony of Mannovai. </p><p>There, Massani and his core group of operators was ambushed by an Eclipse special unit, in 2249. It is widely speculated in the espionage circuits that rogue elements from the Special Tasks Group themselves attacked Massani's unit in Eclipse uniform at the machinations of Sayn Ronshaln, leader of Eclipse. The amount of firepower Eclipse fielded has never been seen on inner Salarian space before or since - the force included some 5,000 mercenaries, almost a thousand heavy mechs, several companies of armored vehicles. At the forefront were the absolute elite of Eclipse - Tier-one asari commandoes and paladins from Serrice Guard, ex-STG operators and former N7s from Alliance Marines. </p><p>Massani was the only survivor of the ambush. 1,149 Spear employees died in the attack, however they cost the Eclipse dearly – a hundred and twenty asari Tier-1s, 400 ex-STG (or current) operatives and more than three thousand regular mercs were killed by Spear operatives. Eclipse was forced to retreat after Salarian authorities sent forces in, and Massani was rescued by them. He was hospitalized, and afterwards imprisoned by the Salarian Union. However, an AIS clandestine team broke him out of prison and brought him to human space. He now serves as the 2IC for Lt. Commander Sara Jenkins.</p><p>Massani is a prime example of a Terminus mercenary - his lack of formal training is trumped by all the stuff he learned from the best in the private military contracting business, and the famous Massani rage that apparently runs in the family. Despite being a cover-shooter he has vast techwar expertise, especially with drones and tactical missiles. He prefers the Hahne-Kedar Valkyrie, the M-99 Saber and other high-powered semiautomatic rifles in combat, generally topped off with state-of-the-art optics and stabilization VIs. He is adept at wielding missile launchers, armor-piercing rounds and incendiary ammunition; but his preferred specialty is using unmanned air or ground drones, usually equipped with heavy weaponry. Massani wears medium armor, but reinforces it with heavy shielding and 'barricade' style omni-shielding. On the back of his armor he carries a small Redwing drone which not only provides him with battlefield reconnaissance data, but can restore his shields if it is down. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Other Influential Humans</strong>
</p><p><em>Tadius Ahern – </em>The current Defense Minister of the Systems Alliance Parliament, Tadius Ahern has been nicknamed “The Man Without Fear.” He has held various important posts throughout his career, such as the director of Pinnacle Station, commanding admiral of the Alliance Seventh Fleet and Chief of Staff of the Navy.</p><p><em>Kasumi Goto – </em>Formerly a notorious thief and an AIS special agent, Kasumi Goto is an influential antiques and art dealer. She has been long known as the greatest thief in the galaxy, but was pardoned after the war. She currently resides in Bekenstein.</p><p><em>Richard Gaskin – </em>General Richard Gaskin is the current Chief of Staff of the Systems Alliance Marine Corps. A decorated N7 operator, he was the commander of Task Force Hercules during the Reaper War, and led the SASOC after the war.</p><p><em>Lee Riley – </em>Commander Lee Riley is one of the most decorated human soldiers alive. She is an N7 operator, cross-trained in combat engineering and marksmanship. She was the leader of fireteam Gungnir of TF Hercules during the Reaper War, and was instrumental in the defense of Cyone against Reaper forces. She is the only person to receive the highest awards from all council species – namely the Star of Terra, the Star of Sur’kesh, the Nova Cluster and the Thessian Honor Bracelet. She is the current executive officer of CAG.</p><p><em>Jason Prangley – </em>Major Jason Prangley is the current director of the Slayer program in the ICA. He is a decorated biotic adept, trained by Jacqueline Nought in the Ascension Project. He served in the Advanced Combatants Regiment during and after the war, and showed a knack for experimental biotics. He is credited with the invention of ‘Slayer Combatives’ – a mixed martial arts discipline which is now regular curriculum for all human special force operators.</p><p><em>Gillian Grayson – </em>Gillian Grayson is a most wanted assassin and an exceptionally powerful biotic. Though she tends to operate alone, she has been of assistance to both AIS and Office of Special Tactics and Recon. Her area of operations tends to be in large metropolises like Illyria, Illium, Bekenstein and Omega. She has, in different occasions, cooperated with Spectre Christianson and Agent Jenkins.</p><p><em>Jeffrey Moreau – </em>Rear Admiral Jeffrey Moreau is the director for Experimental Spacecraft and Test-flying Institute of the Systems Alliance. Nicknamed “Joker”, he is one of the most skilled pilots in the galaxy. Moreau was the pilot for Cdr. Shepard in both Normandy frigates and has thus been through (and contributed to) most of the legendary battles of the galaxy.</p><p>He currently resides at the Alliance Naval Base in Franklin. He is married to an Artificial Intelligence, EDI, whom he served with during the collector incident and the Reaper War.  </p><p><em>Karin Chakwas </em>– Dr. Karin Chakwas is a reputed physician, a decorated combat medic and a specialist in trauma care. She is currently the Chief Medical Officer in Huerta Memorial Hospital in the Citadel. Chakwas was the medical officer onboard both the Normandy ships, and served under Cdr. Shepard for a long period of time.</p><p>She currently divides her time between treating patients in the HMH and teaching medicine at Thane Krios Medical School of Citadel University.</p><p><em>Chloe Michel - </em>Dr. Chloe Michel is Dr. Chakwas' long-time colleague, and the resident specialist of Levo-Amino Infectious Diseases in the Huerta Memorial Hospital. MIchel is originally from Geneva on Earth, however she has lived almost her entire life on the Citadel. She is one of the many spectators of all three battles of the Citadel. After the Fall of the Citadel during the ending stages of the Reaper War, she led hundreds of civilians below the wards, into the keeper tunnels, saving their lives. </p><p>She lives in Zakera Ward, with her turian husband, Praetor (retd.) Salvinius Tactus. The couple met during the war, in the turian refugee camps, where Tactus was a leader and she served as a volunteer doctor. </p><p><em>Samantha Traynor – </em>Senior Analyst Samantha Traynor is an officer of the AIS, heading the Communications Department. She served as the yeoman and comms officer in the SSV Normandy SR-2 during the Reaper War. She is considered a genius in QEC decryption and is rumored to have singlehandedly decrypted Cerberus’ communications, a feat which led to the fall of Cronos Station.</p><p>Traynor was in a relationship with Kasumi Goto for a while, but the current status of the relationship is unknown. They are sometimes seen together in Normandy get-togethers.</p><p><em>Gabriella Daniels </em>– Lt. Commander Gabriella Daniels is a reputed Alliance engineer, currently working as a researcher in propulsion engineering at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology on Earth. She was a junior engineer in the Normandy SR-2, and had invented a radical propulsion system for smaller vessels. She is considered a genius of propulsion physics and one of the greatest engineers in the Systems Alliance.</p><p>She currently resides in Boston, UNAS with her husband, Kenneth Donnelly.</p><p><em>Ben Coats </em>– Lt. General Ben Coats is the commander of the UNSC EDF Special Operations Service. Born in Liverpool, UK, he is a decorated soldier of the European Federation Armed Forces. He has served in various important positions throughout his career, such as C.O. 22<sup>nd</sup> SAS Regiment EURCOM, C.O. 6<sup>th</sup> SOG EURCOM, Supreme Allied Commander Europe (SACEUR) and military liaison to Systems Alliance Command.</p><p>LTG Coats is one of the most decorated soldiers in the collective history of Earth. Called “The Leonidas of London”, he gained galaxywide fame during the battle of Earth. He was credited with leading the combined might of the 103<sup>rd</sup> Marine Division, 4<sup>th</sup> EURCOM Division and the turian 43<sup>rd</sup> Legion during the final push in London. Then a Major, Coats took up a sniping position in the Big Ben, holding the line until he could be reinforced. His heroics earned him a Star of Terra.</p><p>After the war, Coats left the field and took up various administrative jobs. He is credited with rebuilding Earth’s military after the war. He currently resides in London, UK.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Remarkable Aliens: Pre-War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second chapter focuses on the lives of remarkable alien individuals - including Normandy members and other galactic celebrities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Remarkable Non-Human Individuals</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TF Normandy Members</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Liara T’Soni</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"By the Goddess."</em>
</p><p>Dr. Liara T’Soni-Shepard is an asari archeologist, scholar and former information broker. She is considered the prime authority on Prothean history and artefacts, and concurrently one of the most influential spymasters in the galaxy.</p><p>Born on Serrice, Thessia in 2077, T’Soni is the only daughter of Matriarchs Benezia and Aethyta. She was raised by Benezia on Thessia, and had interest in Prothean history from an early age. She earned her bachelor’s, master’s and doctorate degrees on archeology and galactic history from the University of Serrice. After completing her education, she estranged herself from her mother’s political affairs and dove deep into archeological work.</p><p>In 2183, T’Soni was involved in an excavation on Therum when the Heretic invasion began. She was accidentally confined inside a force field, from which she was rescued by her future husband, Jon Shepard. She soon came to know of Benezia’s ill affairs and joined the Normandy, serving as its science officer. However, it was her expertise in Prothean affairs that helped the most – she was the first one to suggest that there were telltale patterns of a cover-up, spanning the entire timeline of the Milky Way. Her intellingence led the Normandy to Ilos, where they discovered the most ominous secret of the galaxy – the arrival of the Reapers. She served with distinction during the first battle of the Citadel, fighting geth troopers to get to Saren Arterius.</p><p>Soon after, the Normandy SR-1 was destroyed in a collector attack. T’Soni led the evacuation of the ship, but had to leave Shepard back due to a pod malfunction. Afterwards, she went to great lengths to rescue Shepard’s comatose body, and handed it to the Illusive Man, hoping his Lazarus Cell could bring Shepard back. In the process, she got into conflict with the Shadow Broker. She subsequently settled in Ilium, and started an information brokering racket of her own. Quickly gaining notorious reputation, she hired several agents and a group of asari mercenaries to protect her interests. In 2185, Cdr. Shepard visited her with the Cerberus crew, and asked for her help in recruiting several operatives for his mission. However, the duo’s interactions would not be limited to that, and Shepard ended up getting embroiled in an adventure with T’Soni to take down a rogue Spectre and the Shadow Broker. After the broker was killed, T’Soni took over his network and archives, essentially becoming the new Shadow Broker.</p><p>After the Alpha Relay incident, while Shepard was incarcerated and the Normandy crew disbanded, T’Soni went on a solo mission to unravel the secrets of the Reapers. She visited several Prothean sites in Thessia and Kahje before pointing her investigation at the Mars facility of the Alliance. Under the command of Admiral Hackett, she joined the Archives as a liaison, and served there until the fall of Earth.</p><p>During the war, she was the acting XO, science and intelligence officer of the Normandy. Her efforts were herculean, handling the Shadow Broker network and the Normandy’s duties together; however, Ashley Williams would later take over as XO and Samantha Traynor as the intelligence officer. Nevertheless, it was her overall administration skills and overviews that kept TF Normandy afloat.</p><p>T’Soni was injured several times during the battle of Earth. Her final injury was most severe, almost getting crushed by a flipped combat vehicle. She was evacuated on the Normandy, and got back to full health after two months of treatment. She resigned from all research and archeological activities after the war, as well as the espionage business. Appointing a drell called Feron as her successor as Shadow Broker, she stepped back from all duties and went back to Thessia to participate in its reconstruction. She joined her alma mater, the University of Serrice as a professor of galactic history in 2188. She has been teaching there ever since, and has published several books and journals on various aspects of Prothean culture and history.</p><p>Liara T’Soni was attracted to Jon Shepard since their first meeting. They got into a relationship sometime after the battle of Virmire in 2183. They had continued their relationship despite all obstacles, and eventually got married. She is the mother of two children.</p><p>T’Soni is a very potent combatant and a focused biotic. Due to her upbringing, she has received the best biotic training in the galaxy. She can use various complex and otherwise improbable biotic maneuvers in battle, along with pistols and SMGs. However, her true power lies behind a screen; either compiling troves of intelligence or ordering hundreds of deadly agents and mercenaries to fight and kill for her.</p><p>
  <em>N.B – Liara T’Soni has a phobia of Yahg, and has refused to go to Parnack, even at the prospect of several Prothean dig sites. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Garrus Vakarian</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just like old times."</em>
</p><p>Ren’tosh Garrus Vakarian is a former turian sniper, special operator, vigilante and C-Sec officer. He is considered the greatest sharpshooter who ever lived. A former Spectre candidate, a noted combat engineer and also one of the few combatants to be rated S7+ in Alliance Vocational Standard, Garrus Vakarian is the subject of many urban legends due to his colorful adventures. Nicknamed ‘Archangel’, he is a recipient of numerous gallantry awards including the Nova Cluster, the Star of Terra and the Quarian Conclave Distinction Medal.</p><p>Vakarian was born in 2156 on Cipritine, Palaven. He comes from a family of law-enforcement: his father was a former Armiger and a long-time detective in C-Sec investigations, his mother (late) was an attorney and his sister, Solana S. Vakarian, is a Hastatim in Cipritine Police. He went through boot camp at 15, and quickly rose through ranks. At 18, he was the youngest company commander in the history of Hierarchy Military, and was recruited into the coveted 49<sup>th</sup> Reconnaissance Legion. He went through Sagittari (sniper) training, and soon was transferred to Citadel Security Service (C-Sec). In C-Sec, he was an important part of anti-drugs unit and the C-SEC Armed Response Service. Despite him being a very headstrong officer with a disdain for red tape, he was elected into Spectre candidacy training.</p><p>Vakarian was recruited by Cdr. Shepard in 2183, in his mission to capture Saren Arterius. He instantly became an indispensable part of the team, and formed a friendship with Shepard that would be cemented under fire in numerous occasions. He was a part of the battle of Virmire, the battle of Ilos and the first battle of the Citadel, and proved himself in every occasion.</p><p>After the destruction of the Normandy, Vakarian fell into depression and a loss of purpose. He went to Omega to find some meaning to life. There, he was disgusted by the rampant corruption and crime, and decided to take the fight to the syndicates. He formed a vigilante group with twelve operatives, and started attacking Blue Suns and Eclipse strongholds. He became such a threat that the three top mercenary bands formed an alliance for the first time in their history in order to take him down. Eventually, one of his colleagues betrayed him, and he was cornered in a tower against an amassed army of mercenaries. He fought on alone for six hours, inflicting tremendous casualties on the opponents. A casual estimate by Aria T’Loak put Vakarian’s body count at 133 mercenaries, 68 mechs, 5 heavy mechs, 2 armored vehicles and one gunship. He did all of this with a Krysae rifle and a turian Raptor DMR. During the final moments of his heroic stand, Vakarian received serious wounds to his face from a gunship missile. This happens to be the source of his famous "charming" scars.</p><p>Eventually, he was rescued by Shepard and his team, and joined the SR2 Normandy. He fought valiantly in the collector station, leading a team of specialists in the flank of Shepard. Afterwards, he went back to Palaven with a detailed report about the Reapers. The then-Primarch Fedorian reinstated him to the turian military as a Praetor (Major in human ratings), and made him the commander of an anti-Reaper task force. The TF was invaluable in shoring up the defenses of Palaven, and is considered the turning factor in the battle of Menae.</p><p>After the battle of Menae, Vakarian once again joined the Normandy as its gunnery officer. Although his rank was that of a junior officer, Vakarian was the de facto second-in-command for Shepard, and saw to the combat and logistical duties of an XO until the second battle of the Citadel, after which Ashley Williams relieved him. He was also an indispensable member of the shore party and thus was part of almost all the important battles the Normandy was a part of.</p><p>During the battle of Earth, Vakarian was almost trampled by a Brute and was seriously injured. He was evacuated in the Normandy alongside Liara T’Soni, and thus was not a part of the final push. He recovered rather quickly, and directly went to Earth to seek Shepard.</p><p>Vakarian married his long-time friend Tali’Zorah vas Rannoch in 2189, in a lavish ceremony at Citadel Presidium. The event was attended by Primarch Adrien Victus, Admiral Steven Hacket, Admirals Shala’Raan, Han’Gerrel and Zaal’Koris, Councilor Tevos and numerous other celebrities, along with the Normandy crew and allies. He and Tali were in a relationship since the later stages of the Reaper War, and he settled in Rannoch to help her rebuild the home world. Vakarian joined the Armed Forces of Rannoch as early as 2187, and was appointed as an instructor to quarian and geth special forces. He brought the Migrant Fleet Marine Specialists and the Geth Corps Specialists together and created the Special Operations Command, now known as the Rannoch commandos. He developed the first tier-one quarian/geth special operations unit, and provided training opportunities with asari commandos, turian Armigers and Blackwatch, and human N7 operators. He was promoted to Ren’tosh (General) in 2195, and continues to serve as the instructor of quarian-geth special forces. He and Tali reside in Siyyah, the newly founded capital city of Rannoch. They have no biological children, but an adopted quarian son, Jona’Vakarian vas Rannoch.</p><p>It is no exaggeration to say that Garrus Vakarian is one of the most dangerous beings ever born. His feats of marksmanship and infiltration warfare is borderline supernatural, and sometimes even eclipses Shepard himself. If he is given the chance to grab a long gun, he will instantly even large odds in his favor. Alongside his TechWar and InfoWar skills, which include advanced awareness softwares, visors and optics along with various omni-tool weapons; his sniping is manifolds effective.</p><p>However, Vakarian is at his deadliest when paired with Shepard. The two have an intense bonding that cannot be described in words. The phrase “No Shepard without Vakarian”, said by Shepard just before the final push in London, has been mythicized by soldiers and civilians alike around the galaxy. Both of them have unflinching loyalty to the other and a great understanding, both on and off the battlefield. These two, if combined, can literally take down armies. Only overwhelming fire from orbit might suffice to kill them.</p><p>Vakarian has used various weapons throughout his career and has seemed equally proficient in all. During the Reaper War, he preferred the Black Widow sniper rifle, along with a Valkyrie assault rifle or a Mattock semi-auto rifle. He shows a knack for overload pulses and amplified concussion rounds too.</p><p>
  <em>N.B. Vakarian had a small role in the vid <span class="u">Fleet and Flotilla 2: Under Tikkun's Light.</span> The movie is based on the story of his and Tali’s relationship. Tali also acted in the vid, playing the role of the heroine’s best friend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tali’Vakarian vas Rannoch</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began."</em>
</p><p>Admiral (retd.) Tali’Vakarian (nee ’Zorah) nar Rayya vas Neema vas Normandy vas Rannoch, is the current Galactic Affairs Minister of the Rannoch Conclave. A hero to the quarian people and to the galactic populace, she is both respected and romanticized for her deeds. Formerly a member of the Migrant Fleet Admiralty Board, Tali has served in various important roles through her life, which include the roles of a quarian admiral, a search-and-recover unit leader, a ship engineer and a battlefield combat engineer. She has become eponymous to the “Quarian Machinist” stereotype, which assumes that all quarians are technically gifted and prolific engineers.</p><p>Tali’Zorah was born in 2161 on the Liveship Rayya, to Admiral Rael’Zorah and Sharima’Zorah. She was educated under the Migrant Fleet Schooling System, and had developed a knack for robotics. However, due to the quarian prejudices, robotics was generally looked down upon and feared. This, along with an absent father, led to an unhappy childhood. She graduated school in 2179, and was sent on her pilgrimage the year after – at a tender age of 19 (most quarians took their pilgrimage after serving a year or two in the home fleet – around the ages of 21-22). She was assigned on the <em>Honorata, </em>a Migrant vessel. After a couple years of traveling around the outskirts of Council Space, she decided to travel to Ilium. However, after an altercation with a geth patrol, in which she received some extremely valuable information about Saren Arterius, she had to flee to the Citadel. On the Citadel, she was hunted by Saren’s assassins, only receiving refuge from Dr. Chloe Michel. Eventually, she met Cdr. Shepard and gave him the information she had acquired, in return for protection. Shepard in fact recruited her into the Normandy, where she met her future husband, Garrus Vakarian. It was her intelligence that made the Council understand the severity of Saren’s actions, and in turn anointing Shepard a Spectre.</p><p>Tali served admirably in the Normandy, gaining respect of every crewmate despite her young age (she was 22 during the first battle of the Citadel – by far the youngest crew member on SSV Normandy). She was invaluable in both the engineering section, as well as the battlefield, aiding and protecting her teammates with her array of technical prowess.</p><p>After the destruction of the Normandy, Tali returned to the Fleet. She completed her pilgrimage by presenting data on geth evolution, which she found on a Normandy mission on the planet Solcrum. Subsequently being assigned to the Neema, she led a team of quarian soldiers and scientists in various search-and-rescue missions. On such a mission, she met the revived Shepard on the human colony of Freedom’s Progress. Although thrilled to meet her old captain, she did not wish to get involved with Cerberus. However, some months later, Shepard met her again on the planet Haestrom, where she was involved in research on the system’s star. This research data has since proved invaluable, and Haestrom is now a center of research on Dark Energy. It was Tali’s decisive actions that has allowed the galaxy to prepare for a large threat.</p><p>Tali was part of the SR2 crew during the Collector Station battle, where her technical prowess proved invaluable, once again. It was in fact her suggestion to upgrade the Normandy’s barrier technology, that saved the lives of several crew members, including Thane Krios and Jacqueline Nought, both of whom would play large roles in the war. Tali had also befriended the geth known as Legion. Although their relationship had a rocky start, it had grown into an unwavering friendship, and this bond is what saved both races from annihilation.</p><p>Tali joined the Normandy once again during the Reaper War. Now an Admiral after being exonerated of all treason charges, she led from the front during the naval battle of Tikkun and the battle of Rannoch. After the reaper destroyer was eliminated by orbital fire from the entire Migrant Fleet, Tali convinced fellow Admiral Han’Gerrel vas Neema to stand down, effectively brokering peace between quarians and the geth after three hundred years. She said goodbye to Legion under the red light of Tikkun’s sunset, on a spot that has now become a major tourist attraction.</p><p>Tali did not stay back in Rannoch, instead joining the Normandy as her senior engineer, sharing the duties with Lt. Greg Adams with whom she served in 2183. She fought valiantly in various battles, including the battle of Earth. She was part of a second team led by Ashley Williams, and was at the spearhead of the joint krogan-asari-salarian assault which broke the enemy lines around Shepard’s squad and rescued them. She was not part of the final push, staying back on the Normandy instead. She returned to Earth after the news of Shepard’s survival, and had stayed there for the next six months as the quarian liaison to the Systems Alliance.</p><p>After the war, she returned to Rannoch and devoted herself to rebuilding the homeworld. She has since held various leadership positions, especially being the first ambassador of the Quarian Conclave in the Citadel Council after 297 years. She took over the duties of Minister on 2195, and has since been in the same position; dealing matters of galactic affairs on behalf of the Quarian Conclave and the Geth Consensus. She and her husband, Garrus Vakarian, reside in Siyyah.</p><p>Despite being a former admiral, a minister for an entire race and a recognized galactic hero, Tali’Vakarian still is and will probably always be regarded as the quintessential shy geeky teenager. Ever since her days serving in the first Normandy, she has been a cultural icon, particularly in human and turian worlds. Her style of dressing – simple enviro-suit along with a long hood and an opaque faceplate, even her preferred model of shotguns – has been a fashion sensation to quarian women for several decades. She has been portrayed in various vids and books for academic purposes, but it is her likeness that has galaxywide recognition. Characters based on her has been utilized in many forms of media, ranging from literature to adult entertainment. She has been elected ‘the face of galactic romance’ several times. She herself has said that the attention amuses her, but sometimes can be irritating.  </p><p>Despite her slight demeanor, Tali’Vakarian is a very technically adept combatant in a battlefield. She has been away from combat for the last fourteen years; however, she still manages time to get up to date on modern engineering innovations. She has devised various technologies regarding engine efficiency, and geth hardware improvements. She is still a quirky engineer at heart, and by time her abilities have only increased. She nowadays is able to move around without an enviro-suit, however she still wears one for personal reasons. She sometimes wears a neo-militaristic armored suit, along with a transparent faceplate which shows her face. She still keeps her old plasma shotgun at home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Urdnot Wrex</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am Urdnot Wrex and this is my planet."</em>
</p><p>Urdnot Wrex is the Chieftain of the Federation of Krogan Clans, the definitive leader of Tuchanka and in extension the krogan race. He is known to be a capable political leader, and during his rule of fifteen years has largely managed to put Urdnot as the primary clan on the krogan homeworld.</p><p>Urdnot Wrex is almost two millennia old, one of the last battlemasters amongst the krogan. He was born in the Urdnot clan, to famed krogan warlord Urdnot Jarrod - one of the few warlords who survived the krogan rebellions. Wrex was a mere teenager serving in the Tuchankan hordes during the end days of the Rebellions. He was injured at the battle of the Kelphic Valley - where the famed  turian 43rd Legion decisively defeated the krogan army and destroyed any hopes of a krogan victory. He saw helplessly as warlords and battlemasters tried to surrender to the turians, only to be shot in the head while kneeling. He was jailed by the occupying Citadel forces for trying to sabotage the Shroud during the launch of the genophage.</p><p>After the surrender, he took control of a sub-tribe and started a peaceful life at Urdnot, focusing on breeding and underground agriculture. More and more members joined his tribe, which drew the ire of his father. Jarrod ambushed him inside a no-weapons meeting hall, getting killed by his own son in the process. For the next fifteen hundred years, Urdnot Wrex did nothing but serve himself as a soldier for hire. He has had many adventures as a bounty hunter and a mercenary during this time period, going from the Terminus to the then-undiscovered Sol, the pre-geth quarian worlds, and many places else.e</p><p>He was recruited by Cdr. Shepard in the fight against Saren Arterius. He fought loyally with the Normandy crew, only going against them once - during the battle of Virmire. He thought the cure produced by Arterius was a worthy shot at redemption at the krogan, which in turn brought him against Shepard's plan to destroy the facility. Fortunately for all, he backed down after a three-gun standoff between him, Shepard and Ashley Williams. He nevertheless fought honorably through the entire campaign. During their missions, Shepard and Wrex salvaged the Urnot clan armor, thought to be lost with Jarrod's death.</p><p>During the Collector attacks, Wrex was trying to rebuild Tuchanka and had instituted a number of modernizing reforms, uniting a large portion of krogan under clan Urdnot to combat the genophage and strengthen the krogan, using the victory on Virmire as a rallying point. By providing a neutral ground where discussions and exchanges can take place, Wrex had made sure that, in return for their loyalty, he will protect those clans' fertile females, making it unwise for anyone to attack him. He faced many foes, such as opposition from clan Gatatog for disregarding many traditions and clan Weyrloc trying to militarize using Maelon Heplorn's research on the genophage. Larger clans like Ganar and Nakmor were constantly out to undermine him during the meetings at the Hollows. Wrex showed exceptional perseverance in holding out, eventually becoming the speaker for krogan in the galactic stage.</p><p>This standing of his proved useful during the Reaper War. He bargained for the cure with Primarch Adrien Victus and Dalatrass Linron in exchange of krogan support - a demand none of them were in the position to refuse. Indeed, after the deployment of the genophage cure by Dr. Mordin Solus during the battle of Tuchanka, krogan forces were deployed to Palaven, Thessia and eventually Earth.</p><p>The krogan, under Wrex, became galactic heroes again, their efforts in the major battles gaining them major goodwill amongst the recovering galaxy. Wrex has since been the Chieftain of the Krogan Federation, a polity led by him and his partner, Shaman-Prime Urdnot Bakara. The krogan federation have focused on rebuilding Tuchanka - several new cities have been built by the Federation, among them the new capital city of Trobror, Canrum and surprisingly, a city named Solus. The Federation took pains to instill major reformations and has been relatively successful in keeping krogan birthrates under control via a biochip implant, once again deployed via the Shroud. Most krogan were so grateful for the cure, they voluntarily agreed to be implanted with the chip. It is well known by both the Council and the krogan that any attempt at rapid expansion will certainly result in the complete annihilation of the krogan, so both parties are going out of their way to keep things peaceful. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Groups of Interest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Special Ops Groups, Criminal Syndicates, Mercs and other who's who of the Galaxy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Turian BlackWatch</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The premier special operations unit of the Turian Hierarchy, BlackWatch is considered the collection of the greatest warriors amongst Turians. It is widely regarded as the best special forces unit in the galaxy, surpassing the Asari Commandos, STG and human N7s.</p><p>The turian Hierarchy does not have a SOF command like the salarians or the humans do. Although their SOF units number around a million (Two Corps-sized units in Hierarchy structure), turian commando units are distributed piecemeal amongst the field armies, used as elite light infantry or force-multiplier units. BlackWatch Legion is the only exception - they are are only called in for high-risk direct action or clandestine missions that threaten the safety of Palaven itself. The brightest and the most promising operators from Level-3 "BlueWatch" and Level-2 "RedWatch" units (Reconnaissance Legions, Heavy Infantry Legions, Armiger Legions, Raven Guards) are invited to trial for Level-1 assessment. The assessment is grueling, with an attrition rate of nearly 90%. The ones who pass are invited to join the BlackWatch Legion. They are each handpicked through assessment, and then vetted by the Hierarchy Defense Intelligence. Further training is conducted on Menae, the moon of Palaven. After a long procedure, the trainees are allowed to go on combat missions. </p><p>BlackWatch is a Legion-sized unit in the Hierarchy Military, consisting around 10,000 operators. The Legion is further divided into five Regiments, each having a specific sector similar to the human CAG squadrons. Regiments are divided into 500-soldier Cohorts, which focus on dedicated skillsets like direct action, deep reconnaissance, intel collection etc. Each BlackWatch operator is a consummate professional, a complete devotee to the Turian Cause, and frighteningly adept at whatever their combat vocation is. Rumors are, when they are deployed, they show such extraordinary skills and deadly precision - that even the most legendary Asari Commandos or Krogan Battlemasters are afraid of going up against a BlackWatch element.</p><p>The Turians' lack in biotics is made up by superior marksmanship skills, usage of heavy weapons and the best armor. BlackWatch snipers and designated marksmen are the best in the galaxy; and their techwar specialists are skilled enough to be on par with STG battle-scientists. BlackWatch vanguards, mostly drawn from the best Cabal units, are extremely lethal and almost on par with their asari or krogan counterparts. </p><p>Blackwatch makes extensive use of power armors and combat drones, even more so than the Armiger Legions. The Black Talon jet-equipped battlesuit, an upgraded version of the Armiger Havoc suit, is a telltale sign that a BlackWatch unit has been deployed. Infiltrators and Engineers display a heavy use of tactical cloaking, sabotage and hacking, and homing grenades. Assaulters wear Predator H armor reinforced with custom Armax parts, and will often carry three or four weapons at a time. Each operator is free to choose from a wide pool of weapons and equipment. They heavily modify Hierarchy standard issues for their purposes -  Phaeston assault rifles, Lanius Raptor battle rifles, Tornado shotguns, and various chip-tactic sniper rifles like the Indra, Incisor and Krysae. Operators using Black Talon battlesuits utilize the Triumverate triple-barreled autocannon and the Vakial automatic mortar.</p><p>However, a few weapons are signature issue of the BlackWatch. These weapons are the absolute best that Armax Arsenal can produce, and BlackWatch operators heavily feature them. Any capable soldier on the battlefield have learned to dread these weapons at the hands of a turian commando.</p><p>The first weapon is the Mexta heavy-duty battle rifle, standard issue of BlackWatch commandos. This weapon is a cross between the Lanius DMR (called the Raptor galaxywide) and a high-capacity Cerberus Harrier - it holds a large number of high-power AP rounds per clip, has a fast fire rate, and is very accurate in single shots. The Mexta outperforms every battle rifle on the galaxy and is strictly BlackWatch-issue only. A few turian Spectres, mostly ex-BlackWatch; use this weapon under the ST&amp;R designation of R-57 Falx.</p><p>The second weapon is the M-903 Sunfire plasma-compression handgun, considered the most powerful sidearm in the galaxy. The Sunfire fires a superheated plasma blast contained inside a phasic envelope, much like a small Javelin missile. It creates large explosions, far larger than the salarian Scorpion; and delivers thermobaric damage. Also BlackWatch only.</p><p>The third weapon is built by Legion Rifleworks, known as the Impactor, which combines the automatic capability of the Indra autosniper rifle and adds a secondary barrel for precision shots on par with the NM-78 Valiant. The Impactor, designed by Garrus Vakarian himself, is quickly replacing the Indra in turian special ops. </p><p>The last, but not the least, is the M-459 Lance Cannon, the turian substitute for the Cain Launcher. This weapon fires thanix-style 'lances' or 'harpoons' - a footlong bolt of magnetohydrodynamic metal fired at sub-light speeds. This is the standard turian heavy weapon; on par with the human Cain, salarian Railguns and the asari Warp Guns.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Serrice Guard</em>
</p><p><br/>The most famous amongst Asari Commando Units, the Serrice Guard of Commandos is the premier Commando unit for the Thessian city-state of Serrice. The average age of Serrice Guardswomen is 500; their average kill count is in the low thousands. It is no surprise that this unit strikes fear into the bravest of Salarians and krogan. In biotic combat, there are no equals to them.<br/>The asari military structure does not have any standing, professional army except the Republican Guard. This apparent shortcoming is more than compensated by the asari mindset of decentralised organizing. Each city-state is free to raise their own militia, ranging from ragtag guerilla units to fully equipped militaries. Serrice, being the richest inhabited region in the galaxy and one of the most influential republics of Thessia, has an army that easily rivals the UNSC EDF, turian Field Armies and is more capable than some member nations' entire fighting forces.<br/>At the very tip of that military is the Serrice Guard. The unit consists of almost 5,000 commandos - half the size of BlackWatch and roughly the size of Alliance Tier-3 MARSOC.  It is divided into five Echelons - the asari equivalent to a human battalion. Each Echelon is given the charge of a single Serrice-controlled continent or a colony. The Serrice Guard rarely venture outside of asari space. Echelons are further divided into companies, each containing five platoon-sized units known as bands. Each band focuses on a single modus operandi - sniping, sabotage, intel-gathering, vanguard combat etc.<br/>Asari are so biotically gifted that even the most juvenile huntress from a village militia is an Adept-level biotic in human ratings. Every Serrice Commando, in comparison, is an absolute master of biotic combat. The greenest of their medics and snipers are tenfolds more skilled and lethal biotics than the N7 Furies; the older and more experienced of them can only be stopped by heavy weapons. In the four thousand years of the group's existence, nobody has survived biotic combat with a Serrice commando.<br/>The combat of Serrice Guard is thus based on biotics. The asari Adepts are powerful enough to carry heavy weapons without bothering about cooldown. They are given riflemen or grenadier duty, combining warp attacks with grenade launchers and heavy rifles in battle. The vanguards of Serrice commandos dual-wield guns along with the feared warp swords, using biotic charges to slip in and out of combat. Sentinels are given heavy tech-armor, and are assigned to support roles with DMRs and the feared Warp Cannons. Sentinels are also the primary defensive and medic class. The bladeswomen and battle-matriarchs forego weapons to focus on their swords and biotics.<br/>Asari value the importance of personal skill in combat; therefore, the higher-ranked the commando, the more deadly she is. The current CO of Serrice Guard, Battle-Matriarch Sarissa T'Rome, is considered one of the most powerful beings alive in the galaxy. Possessing biotics that can crush a gunship, throw frigates off orbit and turn a battle tank into a crumpled tin can; she is aptly called a "living siege engine".<br/>The Serrice Guard use various types of armors. Their combat specialists and sentinels go for human-made Kassa Fabrications HyperGuardian armor, whereas unit armorsmiths craft custom sets for vanguards and the powerful biotics. They do not have standard issues - each commando carries what she likes. Their signature issues include the Acolyte handgun, the Disciple shotgun, the Apostle sniper rifle (an asari copy of the turian Krysae), the Adherent battle rifle (a scaled up version of the Acolyte) and most notably, the Lunarch Warp Cannon, a Gravitational Singularity Launcher akin to the Reaper Blackstar. Some commandos utilize human Valkyrie battle rifles and turian Raptor DMRs too.<br/>However, the Black Blades - a series of special warp-fused blade weapons created by Serrice Technology, are the weapons most associated with them. These include NightShade explosive throwing knives, dual-bladed staffswords, and the iconic Warp Swords - all monomolecular blades infused with dust-form element zero to create a warp effect; each weapon being able to effortlessly cut through even the strongest body armor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Action Division, STG</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Special Tasks Group is the salarian military intelligence unit, comprising about 40% of their entire military. Far more than a espionage organization, the STG has every type of unit in its service, ranging from fleets to seperate supply corps.</p><p>The Action Division is the combat ops arm of the STG, and is the premier special operations unit in the Salarian Union, a nation filled with such units. Needless to say, they are ruthlessly efficient and absolute masters at their jobs.</p><p>The Action Division is an amalgamated formation of the very best in salarian SOF. They recruit entire cells who are deemed up to the mark: the Storm Dragoons (assaulters cross-trained in explosive fire and flanking), the Shield Dragoons (sentinels trained to hold lines and protect adepts and engineers), the Transcedental Adepts (salarian biotics who are exclusively under STG command), and the War Specialist engineer/infiltrator units.</p><p>The Action Division combat is in line with Eni Gasha's Three Laws of War (basically the salarian equivalent for Sun Tzu). As with the rest of Salarian Military, the AD follows this doctrine. This has translated into a dependence on sniping and explosive weapons. Almost all salarian soldiers are highly trained snipers as well as tech experts. They do extremely well in precision fire due to their enhanced reflexes and quick thinking, being able to pick off enemies before they have a chance to react. Salarians also produce some of the best sniper rifles and explosive weapons due to this doctrine. The Laws also focus on their innate skills in technology, and the unusually strong (albeit rare) biotics among their race. </p><p>With a combination of all these, Action Division combat is an awesome sight to behold. Storm Dragoons fire explosive rounds and homing grenades from open angles while under tactical cloak, moving from cover to cover even before enemies have a chance to get a bead on them. Transcedental adepts sneak in insanely powerful flares and warps before slipping back behind the ranks of Shield Dragoons. The Shield Dragoons carry immensely powerful omni-shields, barricades and tech armor along with sniper rifles, protecting the ranks. Combat engineers deploy drones and missiles, and sometimes deck out in full Shieldbreaker Power Armor. If given time to set the ground, AD units will give BlackWatch and Asari Commandos the fight of their lives.</p><p>AD weapons are STG-issued, following the tendency of using a lot of microgrenades. They include the Scorpion pistol and Venom shotgun, the Poison rifle (a scaled-up Venom able to fire its rounds accurately over long distances), and the Aegohr Observer sniper rifle, considered the best low-caliber rifle in circulation, far outclassing Vipers, Raptors and the like. Their armor is custom made by Aegohr Munitions, each set fitting the operator it is designed for, and containing facilities said operator requires. They make heavy use of Wasp-class ground combat drones, tactical missiles, rocket drones and microdrones. Shieldbreaker battlesuits utilize the salarian portable rail gun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rannoch Commandos</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the emerging superpower in the upper-right quadrant of the galactic disk, the Rannoch conclave has faced the need of creating a competent special operations force to combat Terminus threats and other problematic forces. Under the command of General Garrus Vakarian, the Tier-1 unit of Rannoch Commandos arose to answer this call.</p><p>Comprised of Geth snipers, hunters, primes, juggernauts and quarian specialists; the commandos provide a unique perspective in special operations. Their unique weapons make them useful in combating mech-heavy enemies, which is most of the Terminus coalition forces. The group possesses exceptional technical prowess, deploying drones all around them performing flank guard, suppressing fire, spotting and occasional resupplying. They also excel at hacking and sabotaging, even putting STG to competition.</p><p>The geth commandos tend to use regular issues like pulse rifles, plasma shotguns and SMGs, Spitfire miniguns and Javelin sniper rifles. Quarian specialists tend to use the Adas, Reegar Carbine and Mattock rifles. Drones are equipped with rockets and a miniature version of the spitfire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Special Intervention Unit</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The batarian hegemony is in ruins, and little more than thuggish enforcers nowadays, but their pride in the Special Intervention Unit has not waned. The premier batarian special force ever since the hegemony was established, the SIU has a history almost as long as the Serrice Guard.</p><p>The SIU is less special operations and more high-level hitmen for the hegemons and the Emperor. They are used to police the dissident colonies, quash revolts and occasionally strike at alien enemies. After cooperation with STG, the SIU operators (known as enforcers all over) are taking up more and more strike missions. They are made up of Righteous-class marksmen and Glorious-class vanguards, employing a mixture of long range and close range combat. However, it is in melee range that the SIU enforcers are most dangerous; very few combatants other than asari commandos and salarian storm dragoons can match them in hand-to-hand. It will take at least two BlackWatch operators or three to four N7s to take down a single Glorious. Engaging them alone is certain suicide.</p><p>The SIU uses the Kishock Harpoon Gun for long range work, AC-22 Ripper carbines are their mainstay mid-to-close range weapons; and their signature close range weapon is the AT-12 Raider. They have a colorful array of melee weapons, ranging from poleaxes and tridents, to spiked maces and sawtooth serrated blades. However, due to the extreme lack of fundings, battlesuits are not something they can afford.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aralakh Company</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Named after the fierce Tuchanka sun, commanded by great warriors, and with a track record better than any other krogan unit in history, Aralakh Company is the premier krogan commando unit.</p><p>There have been two iterations of this unit - one existed during the Rachni Wars and the subsequent Krogan Rebellions, and was disbanded after the battle of Kelphic Valley. The current one was created in 2185, right before the Reaper War. The company performed with distinction in the battles of Utukku and Earth; current Spectre Urdnot Grunt commanded the unit during this period.</p><p>Aralakh is not specialized in one duty; it is an amalgam of the best krogan warriors from many clans. They do what krogan do best - kill and raise mayhem. The recruits are former Blood Pack warriors, bodyguards and hitmen, shock troopers for mercenary bands, and even a few warriors old enough to have fought in the Rebellions. As a result, the ranks are filled with powerful Shaman adepts, former Warlords and mercenary captains performing sentinel duties, the best of the krogan engineers and medics (already few in number), the very best shock troopers, and quite a number of battlemasters.</p><p>Aralakh has, surprisingly, standardized their weapons; they use Claymore shotguns, Striker and Cyclone rifles, and ritual warhammers. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Drell Priests</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The long arm of the Hanar Illuminated Primacy, drell are seemingly unsual combatants on the battlefield with their frail bodies and weakness to anything water-based. This cannot be further from the reality - drell are feared on the battlefield even by the most experienced veterans. Drell have a photographic memory which makes forgetting something impossible - as such, they can master a technique by studying it once; drell have no need for practice or sparring. Their high muscle density give them strength and stamina on par with turians; their speed and reflex rival that of salarians, and their biotics are very powerful - not on asari level, but decidedly more than turians and humans, and close to salarian adepts. Combined with lifelong martial arts training and close-quarters gunfight techniques, drell become almost unstoppable assassins.</p><p>The Holy Order of Remembrance of the Pantheon, also known as the Remembrance Dancers, and commonly called 'The Priests', are the tip-of-the-spear combatants among drell. Widely considered the greatest stealth experts in the known galaxy, they are supreme personal combatants on par with the very best of asari commandos and krogan battlemasters. The Priests are very small in numbers - about a hundred in total; but they are simply the best at what they do. Their task is to eliminate any opponent to the drell Pantheon of Gods, or anyone who they regard to be offensive to their moral standards. The hanar have a special clause in the Compact for the usage of Priests - every Priest is granted the same level of citizenship as the hanar royalty - in exchange of calling the Priests into service when the security of the Primacy is in danger. Once a Priest is deployed to kill someone - that person is advised to get their affairs in order, for nothing - absolutely nothing - can be done to stop a Priest from achieving his mission. Priests have been known to sneak into the chamber of Primarchs, Dalatrasses and Matriarchs; bypass several layers of bodyguards and kinetic shielding; and if captured or cornered, they take overwhelming force to kill. One-on-one, they are almost impossible to kill.</p><p>The Priests generally utilize ritual knives, used for throwing and close-in combat. Dancers are scarily lethal in unarmed combat; using biotic martial arts along with these knives. They can stealthily overcome squads of elite operatives with the use of acrobatic, biotic martial arts known as the Final Dance; their knives are monomolecular and have thermal capabilities to cut through any known armor. At mid-range, they will utilize a mass effect assisted recurve bow, firing shredder arrows and poisoned arrows. The low velocity of the shaft allows them to bypass shields completely.</p><p>They have seldom been seen using handguns, CPWs, and low-caliber sniper rifles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>CSEC SDU</em>
</p><p> </p><p>On 1134 CE, in order to counter high-risk outlaws, hostage scenarios and terrorist attacks, the Citadel Security Services created an Emergency Response Unit. The ERU was highly effective in combatting these threats, but during the first and second battles of Citadel (2183 and 2186 respectively), it was evident that ERU was outdated and simply not well-equipped enough to take on highly skilled combatants that were rampant in the galaxy, such as geth troopers or Cerberus spec ops. The Special Duties Unit was created in 2190, modelled after turian Hasta'tim units and human SWAT units. In the few years of existence, it has established itself as the premier gendarmerie SWAT unit in the galaxy.</p><p>SDU has around 2,000 officers in its ranks; most of them ranking Senior Corporals and Sergeants, with some Detectives and Adjutants in unit leader positions. They are not deployed precinct-wise, instead, each Ward on the Citadel has a seperate SDU with 400 officers. The Presidium is protected by the Embassy SDU, consisting of the best officers in the service. Most SDU officers come from turians - former Armigers, Cabalists, Recons and even some ex-BlackWatch. Second highest is jointly asari and humans - former commandos and N-rated operators, even a couple of ex- N7s. Few Salarians, Elcor and Krogan are also in service. Recently two Geth Juggernauts were included.</p><p>SDU uses very heavy armor - KF Colossus for humans, Armax Predator-H for turians, KF HyperGuardian for asari, and Legionnaire Armor for Elcor. Their weapons are state-of-the-art, including asari Disciple shotguns, human Crusader shotguns, Devlon Industries Argus rifle (select-fire variant), and ST&amp;R issued Black Widow sniper rifles. They have a large pool of issue handguns including the Phalanx, Eagle, Executioner, Acolyte and ST&amp;R Paladin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>PMC Elite Units</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The business of private military contracting, otherwise known as mercenary work, is one of the most popular in galactic space. No species has enough security and enforcement personnel for all their colonies and outposts and stations and livelihoods - not even the turians. It is very inefficient to deploy regular army for these tasks, and difficult to raise a police force in small colonies. Thus, most races employ contractors for their security tasks. Also, in the independent worlds like Illium, Noveria and Omega, there are no legal representatives of Citadel forces, making PMCs the only LE personnel. This is why there is never a shortage in merc work, and every week there are new corporations springing up. However, due to the immense costs of running a mercenary organization, and the intense competition in galactic market; a select few have the monopoly in the market. The largest of them, commonly referred to as the 'Big Five', consist of Blue Suns, Eclipse, Blood Pack, Ura-Clan and Elanus Risk Control Services.</p><p>The Big Five, along with other large PMCs like Gemini, Katarian Talons, Nalinox, Tiburon Rojo and Draken InterStellar; have a presence everywhere, take up a variety of jobs, and contain huge resources. They frequently deploy special operations units to handle unique or difficult tasks.</p><p><strong><span class="u">The Blue Suns</span></strong> have their Apex unit, a highly skilled light infantry/commando unit focused on tactical planning, coordinated gunfire and liberal usage of heavy weapons. Suns Legionnaires and Centurions are the standard troops of Apex, while Suns Commanders serve as unit leaders. Whatever their role was in the corporation - every trooper is equal in Apex. They are highly skilled in using rifle and machine gun fire, precision fire, and have their own artillery and air support. Apex is generally given the tasks of direct-action raids, search-and-destroy missions, and for breaking tough enemy lines. Apex troopers use Elanus RCS Vindicators as their standard issue, heavily modified to make the venerable weapon even deadlier. They also carry Ariake Scimitar shotguns (and its Alliance variant, the L-27 Martyr), Rosenkov Vipers and more. Apex is leaps and bounds ahead of the regular Suns units, more comparable to human N5s or turian Assault Infantry.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Eclipse</span></strong> special ops unit is the 'Sisters of Sederis', named after former founder and leader, Jona Sederis. The sisters focus on biotic and tech supremacy, filling their ranks with mechs to make up for riflemen. Asari commandos and salarian Infiltrators are the main powerhouses of the sisters; the best vanguards, adepts, infiltrators and engineers are selected from other Eclipse units to serve in the Sisters. The Sisters are mainly tasked witht the most difficult of espionage, search-and-retreaval, sabotage and assassination operations. Sisters operatives mainly rely on light weapons - shotguns like the Scimitar and Lieberschaft 2180 Eviscerator, PDWs and CPWs like the M-9 Tempest or the N/M-26 Hurricane. Their main strength is the heavy biotic powers and extensive use of infowar and techwar abilities.</p><p><strong>Noverian Defense Forces </strong>are the paramilitary mercenary forces of the Noveria Development Council. Made up of the highest level of specialists money can buy; they pose a grave threat when deployed to defend their world or protect Noverian corporate interests in the galaxy.</p><p>NDF primarily consists of former mercenaries from Elanus Risk Control Services, and privateer sailors from the Nalinox Security Flotilla. They are commanded by turian ex-special forces soldiers, asari justicars, salarian dragoons and human ex-marines; brought over with exorbitant salaries. Their combat style is a cross between turian formation warfare in offense and salarian/human guerilla-style combat in defense. NDF troops are trained in biotics by the asari, in engineering by the quarians, and in close-quarters by the drell and batarians. Their weapons are top-of-the-line and often get upgraded; currently NDF troops are carrying a mix of Phaestons and Valkyries, along with turian sniper rifles and salarian microexplosive weapons. </p><p>The Omega-based <strong><span class="u">Talons</span></strong> is a small but efficient mercenary organization, primarily composed of turians. They are a highly organized unit, brought up to military standards by the legendary cabalist Nyreen Kandros. Initially a ex-special forces extortion racket established by disavowed Armigers, they later expanded into assault/capture missions that slipped by Suns' fingers. Later, they became a fearsome group in the Terminus worlds, providing elite enforcer and bodyguard services. After Kandros' death during the Omega insurgency, Talon units started to sell their services in Citadel space. Most of the unit is ex-turian military, with a high number being special forces, so they can project a lot of elite units despite their size. The Grenadiers are their most elite unit, using exotic omni-tool weapons and tech mines to disrupt enemy movements. A squad of Talon engineers wielding omni-bows can be deadly to even the hardest veterans.</p><p>The Irunian <strong>Ura-Clan Combine </strong>and Earth-based <strong>Draken Interstellar </strong>are very specialized forces; it can be said that almost all of their forces are elite units. Ura-Clan employs VDF support specialists and VDF air force bombers, along with 'civilized' vorcha shock troops in their services. Draken, which recruits exclusively from former Alliance and EDF special operations; focus on providing elite units for counterinsurgency operations. They also join up with Tiburon Rojo for air support missions.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Gemini</span></strong> is a recent big name in the private military world. Rising out of Noveria as a small security and enforcement outfit, Gemini rose to prominence after the corporate war on Garvug. As corporate forces took over Dhazil and killed Hailot Wrund, the control over Garvug was established. The need for a large armed force was quickly gone; veteran soldiers and officers of the Sonax-Kore Chemicals, Guanghui Solutions and Binary Helix were let go in droves, most of them with a paltry severance package. A Sonax-Kore special warfare officer, Major Iason Riggs, came to Noveria after the affair, where he got entangled in the Noverian defection to Cerberus. Leading a resistance against Cerberus occupiers and NDC, he was applauded by both corporations and the commoners. He gathered a large band of Garvug veterans and founded Gemini. Gemini went on to expand in the post-war galaxy, picking up ex-CAT6 mercs and newly retired turian and human commandos; merging smaller but skilled outfits like Spear Specialized Services, Sphinx-Jatayu Milcorp and Grim Angels; and even hiring ex-Cerberus defectors, including high-ranking Centurions, Phantoms, snipers, engineers and a few intelligence officers.</p><p>By 2195, Gemini became a behemoth in the world of PMCs, boasting highly-trained and experienced mercenaries and an impressive arsenal of support equipment (bought dirt cheap at auctions). They are able to deploy their elite units, which include assault infantry, skilled infiltrators and vanguards, combat engineers, power armor and heavy mech support, gunship support and even a squadron of F-61 fighters for direct engagement. They are in the process of buying a scrapped Alliance Carrier to be used as their mobile base of operations. They have deployed to much of the inhabited galaxy, only giving berth to big shots in their home ground - they don't bother Talons on Omega, Eclipse on Illium and the Suns in the Skyllian Verge. Instead they take up contracts in the more civilized areas of space - mainly near Citadel space or salarian space, to pick up contracts no one else can bid on because of the salarians' insanely high standards.</p><p>Gemini elites are deployed in cells or teams, consisting up to 10 members. They are dependent on weapons and infowar mostly - similar to the turian and human commando doctrines. They deploy with Phaeston and Harrier automatic rifles, Hurricane PDWs, M-5 Phalanx pistols, Raptor DMRs and Krysae sniper rifles. They also make extensive use of close-in support drones, missile drones and stealth drones to accomplish their objectives. They have rarely been seen to deploy heavy weapons or large vehicles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shadow Broker Wetworks Team </em>
</p><p>A unit only known in the darkest of rumours, feared by anyone who understand their significance, and consisting of the greatest assassins in the galaxy, the Shadow Broker Wetworks Team is the long arm of the Shadow Broker Consortium.</p><p>During the heydays of the last Shadow Broker, Kechlu; the wetworks team consisted of legendary assassins like Tetrimus Rakora, Tazzik, Tela Vasir and the likes, even Thane Krios and Urdnot Wrex had worked for him in contract. After the death of the Yahg broker, the network was taken over by Dr. Liara T'Soni. Under her guidance, the Broker network and especially its wetworks team was extremely effective during the Reaper War. Most of the assassins either fell off the grid or died during the Reaper War, only Tazzik amongst the old roster had survived the war. He built a new group from the ground up before passing away in 2192. By that time Dr. T'Soni had retired; Feron Kaza had taken over as the new Broker, and the Broker network had transferred into a Consortium including a board of Brokers. Since that time, the activities of the new Wetworks team is unknown; but with rumours of the so-called Quorum on the rise, it is suspected that the team will strike at its enemies again.</p><p>It is rather meaningless to try to categorise weapons and tactics of the Wetworks Team; each of the members is either a highly skilled solo assassin or a part of a assassination cell. It is currently known to the AIS that the group has former Cerberus Phantoms and drell Priests in its employment; it is suspected that former Spectres, STG operators and AIS ground branch agents may also be a part. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>